The Pilot and Feasibility program is designed to encourage investigators with a new ideal related to CF to test their hypotheses. Three basic categories of investigations and investigators are supported. The highest priority is given to new investigators, and then to established investigators not in the CF field interested in turning attention to CF, or established CF investigators with a new idea that represents a departure from prior work. Two slots are requested for the coming grant period. This program has been highly successful, with more than 80% of projects over the life of the grant yielding peer-reviewed papers, and 74% receiving peer-reviewed funding following the pilot project (60% received federal funding). Most (24 of 26) investigators supported on this program are still active in CF research. Some of our prior feasibility investigators have grown into senior investigators prominent in the CF field, including Melvin Berger and Michael Konstan, now co-directors of the Core Center. The success of the program validates our methods of recruitment, competition, and selection of investigators and projects for this support, which includes attention from members of the Executive Committee before, during, and after application and funding, and rigorous external (outside the institution) peer review of projects.